


Sleep

by nyghtmare



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Marcus just wants to sleep.





	

**Wrench** : u no wat I’ve always wondered?

 **Wench** : how do tall people like u actually sleep @ night

 **Wrench** : when the blanket can’t possibly cover u from ur shoulders to ur toes????

 **Marcus** : dude

 **Marcus** : IT’S 4 O’CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORNING!!!

 **Wrench** : so… u can’t sleep huh???

 **Wrench** : is it cuz of the blanket????

 **Marcus** : … how high r u?

 

 Marcus rubbed his face, groaning slightly from being woken up, but he couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped his lips. He set his phone down to go back to sleep, but his phone went off again the second his hand released it.

 

 **Wrench** : Not high!!

 **Wrench** : concerned about ur toes man!

 **Marcus** : we r the same height pretty much

 **Marcus** : sleeeeeeep

 **Wrench** : I can’t!

 **Wrench** : worried about ur toes!

 **Marcus** : u just need a place to stay

 **Wrench** : yup let me in!

 **Wrench** : <3

 

Marcus rolled his eyes, but he was grinning as he forced himself to his feet. He had just enough decency to tug on a pair of sweats before stumbling out of the bedroom and across the living room. He tugged open the door and sure enough Wrench was leaning against the wall waiting.

“Hey sexy!” Wrench said, carats for eyes.

“I need to get you a key!” Marcus replied, yawning.

Wrench slipped into the apartment. He took his vest off and hung it up on a peg. “A key for me?”

Marcus shut the door, stifling another yawn. “I think you’ve been here every night this week.”

The anarchist huffed noisily and kicked his shoes off as Marcus headed back to the bedroom. “You don’t love me anymore!”

“You know my home is your home!” Marcus called out, already in the bedroom. He sank tiredly back into bed, pulling the blanket over him. He had just started to drift off to sleep when he heard Wrench entering the bedroom, but his back was to the door.

Wrench tugged off his hoodie and carelessly dropped it to the floor and soon his pants followed. He stepped out of them and left them where they had fallen. He paused at the side of the bed and hesitated, his hand on his mask, but soon he removed that too and set it on the bedside table. The anarchist pulled back the sheets before slipping in beside Marcus. He moulded himself to Marcus’s back, slipping his arm around the hipster’s waist.

Marcus hummed contentedly, a soft sound somewhere between asleep and awake. He rest a hand on Wrench’s arm and relaxed back against the other.

Wrench brushed his lips gently over the other’s shoulder. “Thank you for letting me stay.”

“Always,” Marcus replied. He turned carefully so he was facing Wrench without Wrench having to move his arm. He brushed his lips against Wrench’s and threw an arm over the other’s waist. “Bad dreams again?”

The anarchist wiggled down a little and hid his face against the other’s chest. “Yup.”

Marcus rest his chin lightly on Wrench’s head, his eyes closed. “They won’t get in here.”

Wrench smiled, his eyes falling shut. He listened quietly as Marcus’s breathing grew slow and steady, he knew his boyfriend was nearly asleep.

“Marcus,” he whispered softly.

“Mm?”

“How are your toes!”

Marcus groaned. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t!” Wrench said, laughing lightly.

“I don’t, but I might kill you if you don’t let me sleep!” Marcus huffed which made Wrench laugh again.

“Good night, M.”

"Morning, Wrench."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing these two. Another short story! I do have more coming, promise! This was prompted by a post I saw on FB (the toes thing), couldn't stop laughing because it just seemed so Wrench. Welp! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> PS, anyone else having issues posting? It keeps timing out.


End file.
